Takdir Sebenarnya
by Hoshikagi Akatsuki
Summary: Berawal dari naruto kehilangan Hinata setelah perang ninja ke-4 , Kekasih Naruto "Hinata Hyuga" Terluka parah dalam perang yang ganas itu, bagai mana kelanjutanya? apakah selamat ?
1. Chapter 1

Inilah Takdirmu Sebenarnya

By Hoshikagi

Ini Fict pertama ane , maaf klo banyak yang gaje

Diclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO(S), DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

Pairing: NaruHina

Summary : Berawal dari naruto kehilangan Hinata setelah perang ninja ke-4 , Kekasih Naruto "Hinata Hyuga" Terluka parah dalam perang yang ganas itu, bagai mana kelanjutanya? apakah selamat ?

Desa Konoha Setelah Perang Ninja Berakhir.

Setelah berhasil membunih Madara , banyak korban hinata yang naruto cintai. naruto sangat depresi atas apa yang dialaminya 'mengapa aku sangat bodoh , sebagai kekasihmu. seharusnya aku menjagamu dengan baik' batin naruto melihat hinata yang terbaring di kasur.

"Kriekk" pintu kamar rumah sakit ada yang akan masuk.

"Gomen Naruto -chan aku masuk dengan lancang. Sebaiknya kau pulang , sudah 3 hari kau menunggui Hinata untuk sadar dari koma'nya. Aku saja yang menggantikanmu untuk menungguinya" ujar Ino yang tampak iba dengan Naruto.

"Baik Ino, aku akan beristirahat sebentar dirumah. Nanti sore aku akan kembali lagi. Arigatou ino-sama"

Naruto langsung meninggalkan kamar inap hinata sambil menatap wanita berambut indigo yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

Sepanjang jalan ia menuju ke apartemennya. Naruto disorak sorai gembira "Arigatou Naruto Kau pahlawanku !" tapi ia tetap berjalan tak memperdulikan orang yang menyambutnya dengan gembira.

'yang terpenting aku menjadi pahlawan tapi kekasihku sedang tak sadarkan diri.' batin naruto sambil berjalan menundukan kepalannya.

"Hei , Naruto. Aku tau perasaanmu , tapi kau adalah pahlawan konoha. bersantai lah sedikit untuk menyambut kemenangan aliansi shinobi. Dunia ninja sudah damai, tak ada lagi musuh yang memiliki kekuatan yang hebat seperti Akatsuki . " suara Rock Lee berjalan sambil mendekati Naruto.

"Bagaimana aku mau santai. Hinata kekasihku dan sahabatku Sakura, Shikamaru dan Kiba tak sadarkan diri."

"Terserah kau saja lah. aku pergi dulu , jika kau membutuhkan teman datanglah kerumahku." kata Rock lee sambil berlari meninggalkan naruto dan mengacukan jempolnya yang khas itu.

Setelah sampai di apartemennya , naruto membaringkan tubuhnya yang lelah itu ketempat tidurnya. tubuhnya begitu lelah , karena perang ninja berlangsung 7 hari 7 malam dan hanya tidur 2 jam.

ia mengambil dan menatap pigora kecilnya yang tadi ada dimeja disamping bunga tulip . terlihat foto naruto dan hinata. saat itu pipi hinata memerah karena naruto merangkulnya. foto itu diambil beberapa jam sebelum perang ninja .sebagai kenang - kenang'an jika salah satu dari sepasang kekasih itu tewas.

cukup lama naruto memandangi foto itu. tidak terasa matahari sudah condong diarah barat. menandakan hari mulai naruto terasa sangat lapar. ia berjalan menuju kulkasnya. stok makanannya kosong,tampkanya ia harus belanja untuk keperluan minggu ini.

Setelah mandi , naruto bergegas memakai bajunya. ia lupa jika akan menjenguk Hinata. ia berlari menuju Rumah sakit dengan tergesah - gesah. ia melihat dari kejauhan. Ino menagis , apakah ini bertanda buruk ? . naruto langsung mendatangi Ino.

"Ino , mengapa kau menangis ? bagaimana keadaan hinata ? ia baik baik saja kan ?" tanya naruto dengan nafas yang tak teratur.

"hiks.. hikss.. keadaan hinata memburuk." ujar ino sambil air mata yang mengalir dipipinya.

raut wajah naruto seketika berubah , ia langsung memasuki kamar rawat Hinata.

"Hokage-sama , kau tentu bisa memulihkan lukannya kan ?"

Tsunade langsung mengarahkan wajahnya ke naruto "keadaannya semakin memburuk , tampaknya lukanya ini sangat parah."

Naruto tak dapat membendung air matanya , seketika ia meneteskan air matanya dan mengusap air matanya itu.

Tsunade membayangkan bagaimana hati Naruto sangat tersiris. orang yang disayangi sedang kritis. seperti Tsunade kehilangan kekasih dan adiknya.

"Aku berusaha semaksimal mungkin naruto.. tapi kemungkinan sangat kecil ." ujar Tsunade sambil berusaha keras dengan semampu kekuatannya untuk menyelamatkan Hinata.

Lama kelamaan cakra Tsunade akan habis. tubuhnya juga lemas , tampaknya ia tak kuat lagi untuk melanjutkan. naruto hanya terduduk lemas, memandangi hinata yang masih belum sadar dan Tsunade yang biasanya memulihkan luka dengan cepat , tapi kali ini sulit karena lukanya sangat parah dan terus terjadi pendarahan disekujur punggung dan lengannya..

Tak lama kemudian , tsunade kehabisan cakra dan ia langsung pingsan. seketika wanita berambut Indigo dan memiliki mata Lavender yang mencintai naruto dari Akademi itu langsung tewas menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Naruto langsung memeluk Hinata. tak bisa dibayangkan , perasaan naruto saat itu. Air mata langsung mengalir dipipinya dan menatapi wajah imut hinata.

TO BE CONTINUED...

-  
Maaf klo alurnya cepet dan bahasanya gaje xD , untuk chap ini saya cuma buat dikit. melihat tanggapan dari agan2.

Review.. Review.. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Inilah Takdirmu Sebenarnya **

By Hoshikagi

**Ini Fict pertama ane , maaf klo banyak yang gaje**

**Diclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO(S), DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**diFic ini ane ganti pairinya , jadi bukan NaruHina . Baca selengkapnya gan ^^**

* * *

_Summary : Berawal dari naruto kehilangan Hinata setelah perang ninja ke-4 , Kekasih Naruto "Hinata Hyuga" Terluka parah dalam perang yang ganas itu, bagai mana kelanjutanya? apakah selamat ?_

_**Chapter Sebelumnya :**_

"_Tak lama kemudian , tsunade kehabisan cakra dan ia langsung pingsan. seketika wanita berambut Indigo dan memiliki mata Lavender yang mencintai naruto dari Akademi itu langsung tewas menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya._

_Naruto langsung memeluk Hinata. tak bis a dibayangkan , perasaan naruto saat itu. Air mata langsung mengalir dipipinya dan menatapi wajah imut hinata."_

* * *

Pagi ini semua para shinobi Konoha memakai pakai'an Hitam. Karena salah satu shinobi Konoha tewas akibat Perang Ninja. Ia lah "Hinata Hyuga" , seorang shinobi wanita yang pemalu. keluarga besar Hyuuga juga bisa merasakan kehilangan yang amat dalam, terutama "Hasashi" ayah hinata dan adiknya "Hanabi". Sebagai kekasih Hinata , Naruto sangat menyesal tidak bisa menjaga Hinata dengan baik . semua sahabat hinata juga sangat sedih.

"Hanabi , jangan terus menangis. Jika kau sedih maka kakakmu Hinata juga akan merasa sedih." Ujar Hiashi yang mencoba untuk menenangkan hanbi.

"tapi aku kangen kakak hinata, setiap pagi biasanya aku pergi kepasar dengganya dan ia mengajakku bermain , tapi sekarang aku pasti akan kesepian. hiks.. hikss."

Hiashi langsung tersenyum memandangi putrinya itu "kakakmu meninggalkan kita demi konoha. Seharusnya kau bangga memiliki kakak yang berjiwa besar."

"Baik ayah , tapi aku masih sangat sedih."

"ayah kembali pulang dulu ya, segera pulang .. hari mulai gelap."

. Naruto masih melihat hanabi disana. Sepertinya ia sangat sedih dan naruto mendekatinya.

"Hanabi , mengapa kau masih disini ? sebentar agi hari mulai gelap. Segera pulang !"

Dengan tatapan yang sedikit mar ah , hanabi menatap naruto "kau siapa ? kau tak berhak melarangku ! Hinata-chan mati gara – gara kau ! jika saja ia tak menolongmu , pasti ia masih hidup !" bentak hanabi dengan nada marah yang air matanya masih mengalir dipipinya.

Naruto begitu terpukul dengan kata – kata hanabi , naruto sangat kasihan dengan hanabi. Hanabi bisa depresi atas kehilangan kakak yang hanabi sayangi. Meskipun naruto tak terlihat sedih dihadapan hanabi dan teman - temannya , tapi dalam hatinya ia merasakan rasa sedih yang amat mendalam.

Tidak lama , hanabi pulang meninggalkan naruto dan naruto juga meningggalkan makam hinata. Tak terasa hari sudah sore.

- Hyuuga Mension -

"Maafkan saya tuan hiashi , aku tidak bisa menjaga Hinata dengan baik. Aku minta maaf , sekali lagi minta maaf atas tewasnya putrimu. " naruto bersujud meminta maaf tuan hiashi. Ia sangat bersalah dengan kematian putrinya itu.

"mengapa kau minta maaf ?" tanya hiashi dengan heran.

"Aku justru terima kasih denganmu, sejak hinata menjadi kekasihmu. Dia menjadi periang, tak seperti dulu wanita yang pemalu dan ia malah semangat berlatih. Ia meninggal bukan salahmu , ia meninggal untuk membela konoha dan orang yang ia cintai dan ini takdirnya. Meskipun , aku juga sangat sedih. Sekarang pulanglah , hari sudah mulai malam."

"Arigatou , tuan hiashi."

Naruto mencoba untuk melupakan hinata. Tapi rasanya sangat sulit.

Naruto tak langsung pulang. Ia berbel anja dulu disupermaket dekat apartemennya mengingat persediaan makanan sudah habis.

Disupermaket itu tampak banyak orang yang melihat naruto dengan senyum dan ada juga yang berbisik – bisik karena naruto adalah pahlawan konoha.

"Kau naruto kan ? bolehkah aku meminta tanda tanganmu?" pantas jika banyak orang yang meminta tanda tangan naruto karena naruto sekarang pahlawan berbelanja tapi malah jadi bintang disupermaket itu.

Setelah berbelanja, naruto kembali melanjutkan jalanya untuk pulang.

Sesampai di apartemen. Tak biasanya ia merasakan seperti ini. Biasanya setelah pulang menyelesaikan misi atau setelah berlatih, hinata menyambut dengan senyuman hangat hinata dan memasak masakan lezat untuknya,tapi kini berbeda.

Naruto langsung duduk disofa , membayangkan masa indahnya dengan hinata. Bibirnya senyum – senyum sendiri. Jika orang lain mengetahuinya mungkin naruto dikiri orang yang tidak waras xD.

Malam itu naruto tidak bisa tidur dan memutuskan untuk melihat pemandangan konoha dari balkon apartemennya yang terlihat lampu yang berwarna – warni dikota.

'sungguh indah , apalagi malam ini ada pesta kembang api sebagai peresmian gedung pasti senang jika melihat ini.' Batin naruto

Hari ini naruto bangun kesiangan , karena tadi malam ia susah tidur.

Naruto langsung melesat me nuju kamar mandi , setelah mandi naruto pergi kerumah kakashi – sensei.

"Tok Tok Tok , Permisi kakashi sensei !"

"Kriek.." suara pintu rumah kakashi.

"ada apa naruto ?" tanya kakashi dengan nada datar.

"Aku tau kau ahli dalam percintaan , jadi aku membutuhkanmu bantuan. Bagaimana melupakan hinata – chan ? kau bisa membantuku kan ?" tanya naruto.

"memang kau ingin melupakan Hinata begitu saja ?."

"Sebenarnya tidak , dihatiku tetap seorang hinata. Tapi aku remaja , membutuhkan kekasih baru."

"dasar , anak remaja. Yasudah , masuklah."

Mereka berdua sedang duduk disofa. "bagaimana kakashi – sensei ?"

"kau harus mencari pengganti kekasih yang bisa melupakan hinata." Jelas kakashi

"tapi , aku sangat sulit untuk mencintai wanita , apalagi orang yang baru kukenal."

"aku punya ide , aku akan mengadakan saimbara untukmu. Wanita pasti banyak yang tertarik, karena kaulah pahlawan konoha. Jadi nanti sore datanglah kerumahku berpakaian yang rapi dan keren."

"oke, Arigatou kakashi sensei. Terima kasih telah membantuku ^^" ucap naruto dengan senyum lebarnya.

Desa Konoha – 13.30 PM

Naruto saat ini sedang sibuk untuk mencari pakaian yang cocok untuknya. Semoga aja saran guru kakashi bisa menemukan kekasih yang ia suka dan cintai.

"Tidak biasa kau membeli pakaian. Biasanya kau membeli pakaian hanya ketika lebaran akan datang." Ucap Kiba yang tiba – tiba datang.

"Diamalah kau ! guru kakashi mengadakan saimbara untuk menjadi kekasihku. Agar wanita terpikat , aku harus memilih pakaiaan yang cool dan terliat dewasa."

"Woww.. bisa – bisanya kau melupakan orang yang kau cintai dengan mudah ?"

"aku tidak melupakannya . hinata masih ada dihatiku , tapi dilain sisi aku juga ingin mencari kekasih baru. Ini waktu yang pas untuk berkencan. Karena , perang ninja selesai dan dunia ninja akan damai beberapa tahun kedepan." Ucap naruto

"yasudah , terserah kau sajalah . bagus kalau kau tak larus dalam kesedihanmu."

"Apa mau kucarikan baju yang pas untukmu ?" tanya kiba.

"aku tak yakin orang s epertimu tau baju yang pas untuk memikat wanita."

"yasudah , jika tak mau juga tak apa – apa." Ucap kiba sambil meninggalkan naruto

"sebentar kiba , yasudah .. kau boleh memilihkan baju untukku"

"tapi aku minta satu ya ? hehehe..." kiba tertawa denga tawa liciknya.

"terserah kau."

Mereka berdua memasuki sebuh toko pakaian.

"sepertinya , ini cocok untukmu naruto." Ucap kiba

"bagus sekali . pasti wanita langsung terpikat. Kau memang pintar kiba."

Kemeja kotak – kotak lengan panjang dan celana cokelat muda yang ketat yang trend pada anak muda jaman sekarang memang membuat wanita akan terpaku melihatnya.

Desa Konoha – 15.30 PM

Naruto menuju kerumah kakashi – sensei. Dari kejauhan sudah terlihat guru kakashi yang sedang membaca buku sambil duduk dikursi depn rumahnya.

"Sore Kakashi ! apakah semua sudah siap ?" tanya naruto.

"Siap semua , tinggal pilih wanita yang kau sukai."

Banyak wanita cantik dan sexy yang berjejer di sebuah taman , dimana tempat itu sebagai tempat saimbaranya.

Tapi sepertinya naruto tidak ada cocok . tidak ada wanita yang ia pilih.

"bagaimana naruto ?" tanya kakashi , ingin mendapat kepastian dari naruto.

"tak ada yang kupilih." Jawab naruto

"Wanita ini sangat cantik dan sexy. Bagaimana kau tak tertarik ?"

"sepertinya tidak ada yang cocok dihatiku. Gomen Kakashi – sensei. Arigatou karena sudah membantu."

"Kalau begitu , aku menggunakan cara terakhirku ini."

"apa cara yang akan kau lakukan ?" tanya naruto dengan heran.

"sekarang , buatlah Hange no Jutsu." Perintah kakashi

"apa? Buat apa aku memakai jutsu itu ? aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

"lakukan sekarang !"

"baiklah, Hange No Jutsu !"

Blushh.. muncuk wanita sexy dari balik kepulan asap yang menutupi payudara dan kelaminnya.

Seketika muncul bunshin yang menyerupai naruto , tapi dalam versi perempuan.

"Fuujin Bunshin no Jutsu" teriak kakashi yang sepertinya akan melakukan sebuaj jutsu ( jurus buatan ane . ngawur dah xD )

"sekarang , bunshin ini aku buat permanen sampai pemilik bunshin meninggal. Jadi meskipun kau berusaha menghilangkan bunshin ini tetapi bunshinmu tak akan hilang"

"jadi ini yang kau maksud cara kedua ? memangnya dia yang akan jadi kekasihku ? tapi ini hanya bunshin ~! Aku tak mau !"

"terserah kau saja , memang sulit untuk mempercayainya. Dalam beberapa waktu kedepan, lihat saja" ucap Kakashi dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Ah bodoh , mana mungkin ia menjadi kekasihku."

"selamat pergi naruto !" kakashi mengucapkan sambil meninggalkan naruto.

"Siapa namamu ?" tanya naruto

"aku bunshin bernama "Naruko" memiliki nomor urut 12.999 dari 13.000 bunshin lainnya." Ujar si bunshin.

"Arghh.. kau membuatku pusing saja kakashi."

"Naruto – kun... kau mau kemana ? bukannya kakashi sensei sudah membuat aku permanen didunia ini?"

"jika kau mau ikut denganku. Ikuti aku .." ujar naruto.

Selama kembali keapartemen naruto , orang mulai bertanya – tanya

"Oii , naruto apakah itu adikmu ? dia mirip sekali denganmu hanya saja tidak memiliki tanda 3 kumis kucing dipipinya dan kulitnya putih dan anehnya mengapa dia tidak memakai pakaian ?" tanya Rock Lee yang noseblend melihat body bunshin naruko yang sexy dan mempunyai payudara sempurna.

"dia bukan adikku , dia bunshinku."

"Wkwkwk.. mana mungkin ,apakah cakramu tidak habis ?" tanya Rock Lee

Setelah dipikir – pikir. Benar atau tidak kata rock lee cakrannya akan habis ?

"maaf naruto , aku memontong pembicaraan anda dengan pria yang beralis tebal itu. Tetapi aku sudah terkna Fuujin Bunshin No Jutsu. Jutsu itu sebagai penyegel dapat membuat permanen bunshin hidup sampai pemilik bunshin meninggal. Tapi kecil kemungkinan untuk berhasil. Dalam 10 tahun hanya 1 orang yang dapat menggunakannya"

"berarti kakashi – sensei adalah orang yang berhasil menggunakan jutsu itu ?" tanya naruto

"benar sekali."

"hujan sepertinya akan turun . aku kembali naruto !" ucap Rock Lee

Beberapa menit kemudia , hujan turun. Mereka berdua meneduh dibawah bangunan lama. Naruko menggigil karena suhu dikonoha sangat rendah apalagi hujan turun.

Naruto yang tak tega dengan bunshinnya langsung , menutupi tubuh naruko itu dengan jaket yang digunakannya.

Raut wajah memerah. "Naruto – kun , terima masih."

"aku hanya tidak tega melihat wanita yang menggigil. Tidak ada maksud lainnya."

Sepertinya naruto masih membenci bunshinnya.

**TO BE CONTINUED..**

* * *

Akhirnya chapter 2 ini selesai. Reviewnya ya dari agan – agan ^^

Maaf jika banyak typo dan genre fic ini datar aja , belum ada konflik.

Mohon bimbingannya , baru tau fanfiction 3 minggu kaka -_-"


	3. Chapter 3

** Inilah Takdirmu Sebenarnya **

**By Hoshikagi**

**Ini Fict pertama ane , maaf klo banyak yang gaje**

**Diclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO(S), DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**Pairnya jadi NaruNaru**

* * *

******UzumakiKito : saya juga agak bingung buat fictnya , buatnya aja cuma 2 jam. memang gaje nih fic. tapi coba baca chap 3 ini gan . mungkin agak jelas.**

* * *

_**Chapter Sebelumnya :**_

_"berarti kakashi – sensei adalah orang yang berhasil menggunakan jutsu itu ?" tanya naruto_

_"benar sekali."_

_"hujan sepertinya akan turun . aku kembali naruto !" ucap Rock Lee_

_Beberapa menit kemudia , hujan turun. Mereka berdua meneduh dibawah bangunan lama. Naruko menggigil karena suhu dikonoha sangat rendah apalagi hujan turun._

_Naruto yang tak tega dengan bunshinnya langsung , menutupi tubuh naruko itu dengan jaket yang digunakannya._

_Raut wajah memerah. "Naruto – kun , terima masih."_

_"aku hanya tidak tega melihat wanita yang menggigil. Tidak ada maksud lainnya."_

_Sepertinya naruto masih membenci bunshinnya._

* * *

meskipun sudah sampai diapartemen , tetapi hujan belum redah. Naruto sedikit iba dengan bunshinnya , karena kini bunshinya menggigil kedinginan . apalagi bunshin ini sudah menjadi manusia. jadi bisa merasakan kedinginan maupun luka dan juga memiliki hati layaknya manusia.

Naruto beranjak dari sofanya dan pergi kedapur.

"ini untukmu" naruto memberikan segelas teh hangat untuk naruko.

"naruto.. Arigatou." Ucap naruko yang tampaknya senang dengan sikap naruto yang perhatian dengannya.

"iya.. cepat minumlah dan segera beristirahat. Tampaknya badanmu kurang sehat."

Setelah menyedu teh hangat itu , naruko langsung terbaring dikasur naruto. Ia hanya menutupi tubuh yang sexynya itu dengan selimut. Tanpa memakai pakaian.

Naruko memandangi naruto yang duduk disofa sambil memandang pigora naruto dan hinata.

"maaf , apakah itu kekasihmu naruto - kun ?" tanya naruko.

"iya .. tapi ia sudah tewas dalam perang ninja."

"ohh , maaf naruto.." ucap naruko meminta maaf kenaruto.

"tak apa – apa. Sekarang cepatlah tidur." Ucap naruto dengan senyum hangatnya

"Arigatou naruto."

"iya.. sekarang kau sudah menjadi temanku. jadi aku tidak kesepian lagi."

Muka naruko langsung memerah. Tampaknya naruko mulai mencintai naruto.

Malam ini naruto tidur disebelah naruko. Tapi tidak satu kasur , melainkan naruto tidur dilantai dekat kasurnya itu.

Naruko yang tidak tega melihat naruto yang kedinginan , langsung mengakat naruto kekasur. Mereka tidur berdua dalam satu kasur itu. sekarang naruto tidak kedinginan lagi. naruko mencium kening naruto yang sedang tidur nyenyak.

* * *

**Desa Konoha – 07.00 AM**

Naruto baru bangun tidur.

'bukannya semalaman aku tidur dilatai ? mengapa sekarang dikasur' tanya dalam batinnya

"pagi naruto ! rupanya kau sudah bangung , ini sarapan untukmu." Dengan senyum manisnya naruko menyambut dengan memberi makanan ke naruto.

Naruto langsung menyantap makanannya.

"masakanmu enak sekali naruko." Ucap naruto sambil memakan makanan itu.

"Arigatou naruto... ramen ini aku tambahkan beberapa bumbu masakan dan sayur – sayuran untukmu , supaya kau lebih kuat dan sehat."

"kau belajar dari mana bisa memasak masakan ini ?" tanya naruto dengan heran.

"itu buku resep makanan sehat , di sana ada menu ramen sehat."

"ohh baguslah , aku membeli buku itu untuk masak sendiri dirumah tetapi aku teralu sibuk , jadi aku beli ramen ichiraku saja lebih praktis.. hehehehhe."

"emm.. tadi malam apakah kita tidur sekasur?"tanya naruto.

"i-iya.. aku melihatmu kedinginan , aku tak tega . mengangkat kau kekasur naruto –kun."

"nanti malam kau mau ikut denganku?" tanya naruto.

"bo-boleh.. kemana ?" tanya naruko dengan gugup.

"karena hari ini dan besok sedang liburi , jadi kita nonton saja kebioskop. Mau ?" tanya naruto.

"ma-mau" ucap naruko dengan pipi memerah.

* * *

**Desa Konoha 13.00 PM**

Siang itu naruko sedang memasak untuk makan siang

"Naruto aku pergi dulu ya." Ucap naruto sambil keluar dari pintu apartemenya.

"kau mau kemana ? jangan lama – lama ya , aku tidak enak diapartemen sendirian."

"iya , sebentar kok."

Naruto mulai berjalan kearah toko baju wanita. Naruto sedikit gugup ketika akan memasuki toko itu. Wajar saja karena dia pria sedangakn ditoko itu , banyak wanita.

Ternyata kiba juga ada ditoko itu dan ia mendekati naruto.

"Oii naruto , kenapa kau ditoko ini ?" tanya kiba.

"kalau , kau sendiri ?" naruto berbalik tanya kekiba.

"aku mau membelikan baju untuk kakak perempuanku. Sedangkan kau ?."

"emm.. a-aku mau memberikan hadiah ulang tahun untuk teman perempuan baruku."

"oh.. jadi kekasihmu itu ya? Naruko kan ?" tanya kiba.

"ehh.. kau tau dari mana tentang naruko ?"

"aku diberi tau guru kakashi. Katanya itu kekasih barumu , benar ?"

'azz. Guru kakashi kau menyusahkanku saja' batin naruto.

"ti – tidak kami hanya teman saja. Apalagi baru kenal kemarin sore."

"yaudah.. terserah kau saja. Semoga hubungan kalian langgeng. Yasudah aku pergi dulu." Ucap kiba sambil menunjukan senyumnya.

Naruto melanjutkan mencari pakaian yang cocok untuk naruko. karena nanti malam ia akan nonton bioskop dengan naruko.

Dipilihlah sebuah gaun merah mudah yang disamping dekat dadanya dihiasi bunga yang sangat indah.

"gaun ini berapa harganya ?" tanya naruto.

"3500 yen."

'mahal sekali. Tidak apa – apalah , tapi uangku kan masih cukup.' Batin naruto

"Arigatou naruto. Terima kasih telah berkunjung" ucap psg yang bekerja di toko itu.

Setelah membeli gaun . naruto tak langsung kembali keapartmennya. Ia pergi kerumah ino.

"Ino !" panggil naruto.

"ada apa kau datang kesini ?" tanya ino.

"aku mau pinjem sepatumu ino , besok aku kembalikan?" tanya naruto dengan gugup.

"kau kan pria ? ohh.. jangan – jangan untuk kekasihmu itu ya ?" tanya ino.

"wah.. kau juga sudah tau ? pasti diberi tau guru kakashi ya ?" tanya naruto.

"hahaha.. santai saja. Ini sepatunya." Ucap ino sambil menyodorkan sepatunya.

"Arigatou Ino – chan. Aku janji akan kukembalikan besok."

Naruto langsung berjalan meninggalkan rumah ino untuk kembali keapartemnnya.

Sesampainnya naruto sampai diapartemnya. Ia diam – diam masuk untuk memebrikan kejutan kenaruko.

'emm.. masakannya enak sekali , sepertinya ia belum selesai memasak. Ini waktu yang pas' batin naruto yang akan memberikan kejutan untuk naruko.

Ketika akan meberikan kejutan untuk naruko..

"rupanya kau sudah pulang" Ucap naruko yang masih memasak makanannya

"kau sudah tau ya . hahaha..lihat ini naruko"

Naruto langsung berbalik arah melihat naruto yang memeberi gaun untuknya.

"naruto –kun.. ini untukku ?"tanya naruko.

"i-iya.. pakai gaun ini untuk nanti malam." Ucap naruto

Naruko tidak bisa menyembunyikan pipinya yang mulai memerah.

"Arigatou naruto.." ucap terima kasih naruko ke naruto sambil mengecup kening naruto.

Naruto kaget , jangtung berdetak kencang. Perasaannya berubah tak seperti biasanya. Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"maaf naruto –kun , aku mencium keningmu..." ucap naruko.

"tidak apa –apa.. sekarang lanjutkan masakmu .. aku sudah mulai lapar. Hehehe..."

"siap..!" ucap naruko.

Naruto sekarang sedang duduk – duduk disofanya sambil nonton tv.

"makanan sudah siap..." ucap naruko sambil membawa masakannya ke arah naruto.

"emm.. sedap sekali , kau mau aku suapi naruko ?"

"hmm.."

Naruko langsung menyodorkan makanan yang sudah ada disendoknya kearah mulut naruko.

Naruko sedikit malu tapi ia tetap menyantap makan yang disuapkan naruto. Kembali pipi naruko memerah. Ia tak tahan menahan rasa ini.

"tok tok tok" ada orang yang mengetuk pintu apartemen naruto.

"sebentar.." naruto berjalan akan membuka pintunya.

"ohh sakura , ada apa ?" tanya naruto

"kau dipanggil Hokage ke keruangannya , disana juga ada kakashi – sensei."

"sebentar , aku mau memakai jaketku dulu."

Mereka berdua langsung bergegas ke ruangan Hokage.

"Tok tok ! aku sakura." sakura mengtuk pintu ruangan Hokage.

"masuklah.."

Mereka berdua masuk keruangan hokage.

"ada apa hokage – sama ?" tanya naruto.

"kesinilah. Apakah benar , bunshinmu menjadi manusia ?" tanya tsunade.

"aku juga tidak tau. Tapi , kata kakashi sensei iya." Ucap naruto.

Tsunade langsung mengarahan wajahnya kebalik pintu itu.

"kau siapa ? masuklah !" pinta sang hokage.

Naruto juga langsung membailkan wajahnya.

"naruko ? kenapa kau disni ?" tanua naruto.

"beruntung kau juga datang kemari , masuklah naruko" ucap tsunade

"untuk memastikan kalau naruko adalah manusia , mendekatlah naruto."

Naruto mulai mendekat ke Tsunade. Tsunade memegang dada naruto dan melihat aliran cakra naruto.

"benar , aliran cakra naruto juga tidak berkurang. Jadi bunshinmu ini sudah menjadi manusia."

Naruto dan Naruko tersenyum . tampaknya mereka berdua senang.

"apakah kalian berdua sudah menjadi kekasih ?" tanya Hokage.

Naruto dan naruko kaget mendengarnya.. mereka berdua hanya terdiam.

"yasudah.. kalian berdua boleh kembali dan kau kakashi dan sakura teteap disini , ada yang akan ku bicarakan pada kalian berdua." ucap hokage.

Naruto dan naruko meninggalkan ruang hokage. Sepanjang perjalan pulang mereka hanya diam tanpa ada pembicaraan.

'memang benar – benar cantik sekali. Apalagi dengan rambut pirang yang terurai. Dengan mata saphire yang biru mirip dengan seperti aku.' Batin naruto sambil memandangi kecantikan naruko.

"khu khu khu.. sepasang kekasih sedang berjalan berduaan." Suara datang dari arah belakang.

"kita hanya teman , kau mau kemana shino ?" tanya naruto.

"aku akan mengikuti turnamen ninja yang menggunakan serangga sebagai serangan. Do'akan aku semoga menang naruto." Ucap shino

"pasti aku doa'kan .. kau pasti menang , kemampuanmu sangat hebat shino". Ucap naruto dengan yakin.

* * *

**Desa Konoha 18.30 PM**

Mereka berduaa ( naruto & naruko ) sudah siap akan pergi kebioskop.

Naruko lebih cantik memakai gaun ini. Rambut pirang yang terurai tapi rapi , lipstik yang tak terlalu tebal di bibir imutnya. Membuat pria akan terpanah melihatnya.

Mereka berdua pergi dengan sepeda motor sport berwarna hijau milik naruto. Naruto juga begitu gagah mengendarai motornya itu.

Hati naruto berbunga - bunga . Seperti sepasang kekasih saja. Padahal baru kenal kemarin sore.

Sesampainya dibioskop. Naruto membeli tiket , sedangkan naruko memebeli pop corn dan soft drink.

Mereka berdua kali ini menonton bioskop "Fast 6". Didalam bioskop banyak pasangan muda yang sedang berkencan.

Mereka berdua sangat menikmati , naruto juga merangkul tangan naruko.

tidak terasa 2 jam berlalu , hanya seperti 30 menit. karena mereka berdua terlarut dalam kesengan.

Setelah selesai menonton bisokop , mereka berdua memutuskan untuk makan malam direstoran , karena bioskop dan restoran itu masih dalam 1 bangunan ( mall )

Mereka memesan 2 steak dan 1 ice cream jumbo.

Mereka menikmati ice cream berdua , seperti layaknya pasangan kekasih. Setelah makan , mereka membeli beberapa pakaian.

Naruko membeli 1 baju dan sepasang *maaf bra dan celana dalam berwarna merah muda dengan renda – renda disampingnya.

Naruto membeli kemeja lengan panjang berwarna cokelat muda dan sepatu bermerek "Nike".

Naruto dan naruko sangat senang. Tepatnya jam 22.00 PM mereka sampai diapartemen.

Kamar naruto sangat bersih dan rapi sejak datangnya naruko. Bau kamarnya juga sangat harum.

Mereka berdua sedang berdiri dibalkon. Melihat pemandangan Konoha yang indah itu.

Hari ini mengingatkan naruto , 2 hari yang lalu. Tapi , dihari itu naruto sendirian. Tapi sekarang ditemani seorang wanita yang bisa mengembalikan semangatnya.

"Naruto,, apa kau menyayangi Hinata ?" tanya naruko.

"Emm.. sebenarnya aku masih sayang dengan dia. Tapi dia sudah tiada. Memangnya kamu tau dari mana tentang hinata ?" tanya naruto mulai heran.

"emm.. aku diberi tau kakashi – sensei." Ucap naruko

'aneh , padahal naruko baru bertemu kakashi saat tadi siang. Ah.. tapi knapa juga dipermasalahkan.' Batin naruto.

"Arigatou naruto – kun , hari ini aku sangat senang bisa berjalan dengamu." Ucap naruko

"Hn , tidurlah. Ini sudah malam."

"apakah aku boleh tidur sekasur lagi dengan-mu na-naruko ? aku tidak akan macam – macam." tanya naruto dengan gugup.

"bo-boleh naruto – kun" ucap naruko.

pipi naruko kembali memerah. hatinya sangat senang atas permintaan naruto itu.

Naruko mulai membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur sambil menonton TV dan tak lama naruto mulai menyusul.

Naruko begitu malu sekaligus senang tidur dengan naruto. Layaknya seorang suami – istri.

Saat mata mereka berpandangan , bertemuah dua mata saphire. naruto mulai mendekatkan bibirnya kearah bibir naruko . bibir mereka saling bertemuan, ciuman yang halus bukan nafsu. naruto & naruko sangat menikmati itu. Beberapa detik kemudian , mereka melepaskan ciumannya. Pipi Naruko memerah. baru kali ini ia merasakan ciuman.

'bibirnya sangat lembut , aku mulai mencintaimu naruko.' Batin naruto.

Tidak lama setelah berciuman , naruko tertidur pulas sambil merangkul tubuh six pack naruto. naruto mulai mengelus pipi naruko yang sangat lembut . dan mengusap -usapkan tangannya ke rambut pirang yang indah milik naruko.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Chap 3 Update ! Moga aja ceritanya jelas xD , ane memang gk bisa buat fict. **

**Dichap 3 ini ada yang mencurigakan dengan naruko.. hehehehe..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Inilah Takdirmu Sebenarnya **

**By Hoshikagi**

**Ini Fict pertama ane , maaf klo banyak yang gaje**

**Diclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO(S), DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**diFic ini ane ganti pairinya , jadi bukan NaruHina . Baca selengkapnya gan ^^**

_**Chapter depan mungkin udh ada konflik. STAY TUNE ^^**_

* * *

_**Cerita Sebelumnya :**_

_"apakah aku boleh tidur sekasur lagi dengan-mu na-naruko ? aku tidak akan macam – macam." tanya naruto dengan gugup._

"bo-boleh naruto – kun" ucap naruko.

pipi naruko kembali memerah. hatinya sangat senang atas permintaan naruto itu.

Naruko mulai membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur sambil menonton TV dan tak lama naruto mulai menyusul.

Naruko begitu malu sekaligus senang tidur dengan naruto. Layaknya seorang suami – istri.

* * *

Saat mata mereka berpandangan , bertemuah dua mata saphire. naruto mulai mendekatkan bibirnya kearah bibir naruko . bibir mereka saling bertemuan, ciuman yang halus bukan nafsu. naruto & naruko sangat menikmati itu. Beberapa detik kemudian , mereka melepaskan ciumannya. Pipi Naruko memerah. baru kali ini ia merasakan ciuman.

'bibirnya sangat lembut , aku mulai mencintaimu naruko.' Batin naruto.

Tidak lama setelah berciuman , naruko tertidur pulas sambil merangkul tubuh six pack naruto. naruto mulai mengelus pipi naruko yang sangat lembut . dan mengusap -usapkan tangannya ke rambut pirang yang indah milik naruko.

"Naruto Bangung !" teriak wanita berambut pirang itu dari dapur.

"emm.. ada apa ? pagi – pagi berisik sekali. Aku masih ngantuk" ucap naruto yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"cepat bangunlah ! jangan bermalas – malasan naruto !"

"ya sebentar.." ucap naruto sambil memsukan kancing – kancing bajunya.

"ada apa naruko ?" tanya naruto sambi mendekati naruko yang memakai baju olah raga ketat.

"mau kah kau ikut denganku jogging dipagi ini ? udaranya sangat segar. Sangat bagus untuk kesehatan."

Mata naruto begitu terbelalak *entah apa itu xD melihat tubuh sexy naruko yang memakai baju olah raga ketat. Tubuh naruko begitu sempurnya.

"jangan bengong saja naruto ! mau tidak ?" tanya naruko.

"iya sebentar, aku minum dulu." Jawab naruto sambil mengambil segelas air putih.

"oke , aku tunggu didepan apartemen ya .." ucap naruko sambil berjalan keluar apartemen.

Setelah minum , naruto langsung mengikuti naruko yang jogging bersamanya.

'padahal aku masih ngantuk. Biasanya hari libur seperti ini aku masih tidur sampai jam 10.00' batin naruto sambil berjalan dengan bermalas – malas'an.

"cepat sedikit naruto. Kau laki – laki tapi lemas sekali."

"berisik.. kau yang terlalu cepat , tunggu aku !" ucap naruto sambil berlari sedikit kearah naruko.

"oii , naruto .. itu naruko ya ?" tanya rock lee mendekati naruto.

"iya , membosankan sekali .. padahal aku masih ngantuk.. hoamm ." jawab naruto sambil menutup mulutnya yang menguap.

"yasudah,, aku pergi dulu. Aku ada janji dengan guru gay" ucap Rock lee sambil melari ke sebuah Dojo.

"hmm.. mana naruko ? cepat sekali dia menghilang. Merepotkan.." gerutu naruto.

Setelah mencari naruko , ternyata naruto sedang berbelanja dipasar.

"Hmm.. katanya mau jogging. Sekarang kau malah kepasar." Ucap naruto sambil medekati naruko.

"Gomen naruko – kun. Aku meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Sebentar ya naruko –kun , aku mau belanja."

Setelah naruko selesai belanja , naruto mengajak naruko kesuatu tempat.

"Naruko.. mau ikut denganku ? aku akan menunjukan tempat yang indah." Ucap naruto kearah naruko yang sedang membawa barang belanjaan.

"Oke.. tapi jangan terlalu jauh. Ini berat sekali naruto." Ujar naruko.

Naruto membawa naruko kepatung Hokage. Disana ada hamparan rumput yang luas dan sungai yang jernih. Dari atas sana , mereka bisa melihat indahnya konoha ketika pagi hari. Cuaca yang berkabut membuat mereka kedua kedinginan.

"ini pakai jaketku naruko" ucap naruto sambil mamakaikan jaketnya ketubuh naruko

"Ariigatouuu.. narutoo – kun" ucap naruko yang menggil.

"sepertinya kau tak tahan ya dengan dingin ? mengingatkanku dengan Hinata." Ucap naruto dengan memandangi naruko sedang kedinginan.

"owh.. mungkin hanya kebetulan naruto – kun" ucap naruko.

"hmm.. untung saja disini ada kedai , aku mau beli teh dulu. Tunggu disini ya." Ucap naruto sambil berlari kearah kedai.

"ini untukmu.. mungkin bisa menghangatkan tubuhmu." Ucap naruto sambil memberika segelas teh.

"Arigatou naruto-kunn"

"hmm.. benar – benar indah pemadangan disnini naruto –kun , sayangnya tubuhku tak kuat dengan dingin." Ucap naruko sambi menyeduh teh.

"iya , dulu aku dan hinata .. setiap pagi hari kesini. Hinata juga tak kuat dengan dingin. Kami berdua biasanya duduk – duduk sambil menyeduh teh seperti kita sekarang ini.

Pipi naruko memerah , dia berharap semoga bisa mentupi kesedihan naruto.

"yasudah , kita pulang." Ucap naruto.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju apartemen.

Disepanjang jalan , orang lain berbisisk – bisik melihat naruto yang berjalan pulang dengan naruko. Wajar jika hampir semua orang konoha mengenali naruto. Karena naruto pahlawan konoha.

"Naruto.. mengapa orang – orang melihati kita ? memangnya ada yang salah ?" tanya naruko ke naruto.

"Orang mengira , mungkin kita sepasang kekasih yang memiliki wajah kembar. Wajar saja , kan aku tidak punya saudara."

Wajah naruko memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Denyut jantungnya semakin cepat. Kata – kata naruto tadi bisa membuat naruko senang.

Setelah sampai diapartemen , naruto langsung membuka bajunya yang basah karena tubuh naruto yang benar six pack , apalagi dibalut dengan keringat yang membuat wanita terpesona.

'tubuh naruto sangat keren. Sangat sempurna' batin naruko sambil tersenyum melihat tubuh six pack naruto.

Lalu naruto duduk disofa merebahkan dirinya yang lelah.

'karena naruto sudah menunjukan tubuhnya , aku juga tidak kalah dengan tubuhkuh ini.'

"naruto , aku mau mandi dulu ya" ucap naruko sambil memasuki kamar mandi.

"cepatlah , aku juga mulai gerah naruko" jawab naruto sambil mengelap keringatnya dengan bajunya.

Naruko mandi tak teralu lama. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang diurai dan tubuh yang tidak tertutup sehelai benang pun.

Naruto melongo melihat tubuh sexy naruko.

'apa – apaan ini ? hmm.. mungkin dia mau menunjukan tubuhnya , karena tadi aku menunjukan tubuh kerenku.'

"naruto – kun , menurutmu tubuhku indah ?" tanya naruko yang menggoda.

"i-indah naruko.." ucap naruto sambil menelan ludahnya.

"Arigatou naruto – kun , cepat mandi sana" ucap naruto sambil memakai bra merah muda.

Naruto langsung mengambil baju gantinya dilemari dan segera memasuki kamar mandi.

'huu.. aneh – aneh saja dia. Padahal aku tidak pamer dengan tubuhku ini.' Batin naruto yang masih bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan naruko.

'pasti dia tergoda melihat tubuh sexy milikku' batin naruko yang yakin sambil memakai celana jeans pendek.

"huhh.. segarnya" ucap naruto yang keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengusap badannya yang basah.

Naruto mulai memakai bajunya.

"Tok Tok Tok" ada yang mengetuk pintu

Naruto berjalan mendekati pintunya sambil menyisir rambutnya.

"ada apa sakura ?" tanya naruto.

"sekarang cepatlah keruangan hokage. Ini penting !" ucap sakura

Naruto menutup pintu apartemennya dan ia langsung pergi keruangan hokage.

Naruto tak mengetuk pintu , ia langsung masuk saja dengan lancang keruangan hokage.

"ada apa hokage – sama ? apa ada misi ?" tanya naruto

"kau tak sopan , masuk ruanganku dengan lancang. Tapi tak papalah , ini penting. Anko dan tim pengintai lainnya melihat pergerakan kearah desa menggunakan jubah akatsuki."

"akatsuki ? bukannya anggotanya sudah mati akibat perang ninja itu ?" tanya sakura.

"Hn, memang sudah mati. Tapi kau ingat dengan sasuke ?"

'sasuke?' batin naruto.

"tapi bukankah sasuke sudah keluar dari akatsuki ?" tanya naruto

"aku juga tidak tau , ungsikan semua penduduk desa ke ruang bawah tanah."

"baik !" para jounin langsung meninggalkan ruangan hokage.

'aku tak yakin jika sasuke akan menghancurkan konoha. Sasuke.. kau akan kubawa pulang !' batin naruto.

"Sakura , panggil jounin lainnya. Kita akan mengadakan rapat dan kau naruto, tetap disini untuk menunggu jounin lainnya."

Sakura langsung meninggalkan ruangan hokage.

"Hn" jawab naruto

Rapat Para Jounin Konoha.

"Hmm.. merepotkan saja. Padahal perang ninja sudah berakhir . tapi masih ada saja musuh." Ucap shikamaru.

"Ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk mencoba seberapa kemampuanku sekarang" ucap Rock Lee.

"Jangan remehkan lawan. Meskipun mereka hanya berempat tapi memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa."

"memangnya mereka siapa ? sampai – sampai kita semua dikumpukan disini ?" tanya choji sambil memakan keripiknya.

"jadi kalian belum tau ? Sasuke , Jugo, Karin dan Suigetsu."

"aku tak yakin jika sasuke akan menghancurkan konoha." Ucap naruto.

"memang belum pasti. Tapi mereka tidak mengirimkan surat / kode kekonoha. Jadi kita harus waspada." Ucap tsunade sambil menekukan jari – jarinya.

"jika mereka akan menyerang konoha. Tak mungkin mereka akan melakukakann serangan terbuka. Tapi apapun juga bisa terjadi. Mengingat mereka ninja yang hebat." Ujar shikamaru.

"malam ini , para anbu akan menjaga di sekitar ruang bawah tanah untuk melindungi para penduduk konoha."

"untuk jounin akan menjaga diperbatasan. Aku dan petinggi lainnya sudah merencanakan pelindungan. Jadi kalian hanya ikuti saja rencana ini."

"baiklah.." serentak semua jounin menjawab.

Semua jounin sudah waspada diperbatasan. Menunggu aba – aba dari tim pengintai jika ada tanda – tanda musuh akan menyerang

"Tak ada tanda – tanda musuh akan datang." Ucap anko , ketua tim pengintai itu.

" Tapi.. liat itu" ucap anko sambil mengarahkan telunjuk jarinya.

Wuzzz...lewat seekor burung merpati dan menjatuhkan sebuah surat . Anko langsung mengambil surat itu.

"hati – hati anko , bisa juga itu jebakan."

"Hn. Aku juga tau."

Anko membuka surat itu.

_Untuk Desa Konoha._

_Kami ( sasuke, juugo, karin dan suigetsu ) mengirim surat perdamaian kepada kalian. Kami datang kekonoha hanya untuk mentanda tangani surat perjanjian perdamain. Maaf jika surat ini terlambat. Kami sudah melakukan pergerakan terebih dunia ninja sekarang sudah damai. Tak ada lagi maksud kami untuk menyerang kalian masih belum percaya dengan kami. Silahkan tetap berjaga – jaga diperbatasan._

"ini surat perdamaian dari Sasuke, Juugo, Karin dan Suigetsu." Ucap anko.

"tapi kita harus tetap waspada. Kirim surat ini ke Hokage."

Salah satu tim pengintai langsung berlari menunju ruangan hokage.

"hmm.. jadi begitu. Tetap waspada , jangan sampai lengah. Kirim beberapa pasukan anbu ke perbatasan dan bertau para petinggi desa lainnya." Ucap tsunade.

"siap" tim pengintai itu langsung menjalankan perintah Hokage.

Semua Jounin dan beberapa anbu sudah bersiaga diperbatasan menunggu datangnya Sasuke , Juugo , Karin dan Suigetsu.

"Hmm.. mereka sudah datang." Ucap anko.

'aku percaya padamu sasuke. Kau pasti akan kembali kekonoha.' Batin naruto sambil tersenyum sedikit.

"mereka mulai mendekat." Ucap anko sambil memberi aba – aba.

Whuzzz... Sasuke , Karin , Juugo dan Suigetsu datang.

"hmm.. sudah lama tak bertemu kawan.. khu khu khu.." ucap sasuke.

"maksud kedatangan kalian kesini apa ?" tanya shikamaru.

"hmm... sesuai dengan isi surat tadi." Ucap suigetsu yang memegangi pedang di pundaknya.

"anbu dan semua jounin. Kawal mereka. Jangan sampai lengah. Apapun bisa terjadi." Ucap anko

Mata Sakura memperhatikan sasuke.

'kau sudah berubah sasuke. Untunglah' batin sakura yang legah.

Semua anbu dan shinobi menjaga ketat **Sasuke Dkk **.

"hebat juga kau naruto. Bisa mengalahkan setengah dari anggota Akatsuki. Tapi lebih hebat aku ! kau selalu ada dibawahku.. khu khu khu.." ucap sasuke dengan tatapan tajan kenaruto.

"maksudmu apa? apakah kau kedesa ini untuk mengajak perang ? brengsek.. !" ucap naruto.

"santai sedikit naruto. Jangan mudah perpancing emosimu." Ucap shikamaru.

Dengan pengawalan yang ketat mereka di bawa ke ruangan hokage.

"apakah kedatangan kalian kesini , sesuai dengan isi surat itu ?" tanya hokage.

"huu.. jelas , tak ada gunanya kami berperang. Kami pasti kalah dengan 5 negara besar."

"Shizune , kirim surat untuk 5 negara besar , jika kedatangan mereka untuk berdamai." Ucap tsunade.

"baik"ucap shizune.

"sekarang , tanda tangani ini. Jika kalian sampai macam – macam dengan desa ini. Hancurlah kalian, karena kami sudah memberi tahukan kedatangan kalian kesini." Jelas tsunade.

Sasuke langsung menanda tangani surat perdamaian itu.

"Bagus. Jaga mereka berempat dengan ketat. Besok pagi aku akan mendatangkan , petinggi negara lain."

Desa Konoha 07.00 AM

"Panggil sasuke , juugo , karin dan suigetsu kemari." Ucap tsunade

"siap" ucap seorang anbu.

Anbu itu langsung membawa sasuke , juugo , karin dan suigetsu.

"hmm.. ada apa membawa kami kemari ?" tanya sasuke

"Sekarang , berdirilah Sasuke."

"sekarang kutanya padamu , kedatanganmu kesini untuk berdamai. Tapi statusmu sekarang ?" tanya tsunade.

"terserah kau saja , aku siap kau jadikan aku penduduk biasa / shinobi."

"hmm. Baguslah. Sekarang berdirilah sasuke."

'hm.. teknik membaca pikiran ya. Seperti teknik yang dimiliki clan yamanaka. Tapi teknik ini lebih detail melihat pikiran seseorang . teknik ini juga bisa melihat pikiran seseorang beberapa hari yang lalu.' Batin suigetsu.

"apa kau sudah mengetahui ini sasuke ?" bisik suigetsu kesasuke.

"Hn." Jawab sasuke dengan senyum liciknya

Nenek itu langsung meletakan telunjuk tangannya didahi sasuke dan mulai fokus.

"Bagaimana nek ?" tanya tsunade.

"dia tidak macam – macam. Bersih." Ucap nenek itu.

"dan kau kalian bertiga , sekarang mau kalian apa ? apa mau kukembalikan kenegri kalian masing – masing ?" tanya tsunade.

"Hn." Jawab mereka bertiga.

"Baiklah. Sekarang bawa mereka keruangan bawah tanah dan beri tahukan semua warga konoha karena status desa sekarang aman."

"baik" ucap seorang anbu.

Tsunade mengirimkan surat kedesa mereka masing – masing.

"sekarang kau sasuke. Kau akan diangkat sebagai ninja konoha. tapi kau sekarang masih chunnin. Bulan depan akan diadakan ujian jounin. Segeralah bersiap. Meskipun kami tau kekuatanmu."

"Baik. Arigatou hokage –sama" ucap sasuke sambil meninggalkan ruangan hokage.

"sekarang kalian , ikuti sasuke kemanapun ia pergi. Jika ada yang mencurigakan , kirim kabar." Ucap tsunade.

"baik" ucap 10 anbu serentak.

Desa Konoha 11.00 AM

'semakin hari , aku mulai cinta dengan naruko. Bukankah memang naruko jodoh yang diberikan kakashi – sensei ? sepertinya dia juga udah cinta denganku.' batin naruto.

"Naruko , aku mau berlatih dengan guru kakashi." Ucap naruto ke naruko

"kau tidak makan dulu ? padahal dari pagi kau tidak makan naruto –kun." Tanya naruko

"aku akan makan diramen Ichiraku. Aku pergi dulu naruko – kun." Ucap naruto sambil meninggalkan apartemennya.

'maafkan aku , aku membohongimu naruko . soal percintaan aku memang payah. Sebaiknya aku datang kerumah ino.' Batin naruto.

"Ino ! Ino !" teriak naruto kerumah ino.

"ada apa naruto ? kau mau meminjam sepatu lagi ?" tanya ino.

"ti-tidak. Aku membutuhakan saran darimu." Ucap naruto.

"ohh.. masuklah. Ayahku sedang keluar." Ucap ino sambil mempersilahkan naruto masuk.

Mereka berdua sekarang sedang duduk disofa.

"hmm.. kau mau minum apa ?" tanya Ino.  
"terserah kau saja." Jawab naruto.

Ino langsung berjalan kearah dapur dan membawa segelas sirup melon.

"Arigatou ino." Ucap naruto.

"hmm.. jadi apa yang akan kau bicarakan ?" tanya Ino.

"begini ino,.. aku membutuhkan saran darimu. Bagaimana caranya aku mengungkapkan perasaanku ke Naruko ?"

"Ehh.. jadi kau belum berpacaran dengan Naruko ?" tanya ino dengan heran.

"I-iya.. aku.. " jawab naruto dengan gugup.

"Payah sekali kau... hmm. Begini , jadi kau mengungkapkan dengan hal yang romantis. Wanita tidak terpikat jika hanya mengungkapkan cinta dengan kata – kata biasa saja."Jelas ino.

"ohh.. aku pernah melihat naruko sepertinya dia suka dengan gelang ditoko dekat rumah sakura , tapi ia malu meminta aku untuk membelikan barang itu." Ucap naruto.

"hmm .. aku melihat , kalau wanita seperti naruko . tidak meminta yang macam –macam padamu."

"tapi.. sebagai tambahan agar terlihat romantis. Kau membutuhkan bunga. Aku beri diskon 50% jika kau beli ditokoku." Ujar ino.

"dasar kau.. yasudah aku ikuti saranmu."

"emm.. tapi dia suka bunga apa naruto ?" tanya ino.

"sepertinya tulip." Jawab naruto.

"Hmm.. sama seperti Hinata – chan." Ungkap ino.

"memangnya hinata juga suka tulip ?" tanya Ino.

"iya , dia selalu membeli tulip setiap 1 minggu sekali" tanya ino.

"oke , berapa harganya?" tanya naruto

" hanya 200 yen." Ujar Ino.

"Arigatou Naruto – kun. Semoga naruko menerimamu sebagai kekasinya." Ucap ino.

"Aku juga berterima kasih Ino , kau membantuku. Arigatou.. aku pergi dulu." Ucap naruto sambil berjalan meninggalkan rumah ino.

Naruto sekarang berjalan menuju toko pakaian dekat rumah sakura.

"Pagi tuan naruto , ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya salah satu spg disana.

"Emm.. kau masih ingat dengan wanita berambut pirang yang akan membeligelang? gelang mana yang akan dia beli ?" tanya naruto.

"ini tuan." Ucap spg sambil menunjukan barang yang ditanyakan naruto.

"berapa harganya ?" tanya naruto.

"2300 yen tuan." Jelas spg

"Arigatou tuan naruto."

Naruto langsung keluar dari toko itu menuju keapartemnnya.

' naruko sayang. Semoga kau mau jadi kekasihku ' batin naruto dengan yakin.

Apartemen Naruto

Naruto langsung masuk ke apartemnnya membawa buanga dan gelang yang diselipkan disela – sela plastik bunga itu.

Naruko yang sedang duduk disofa kaget melihat naruto yang membawa kembang. Memang beberapa hari ini mereka jarang bertemu , karena naruto harus menjaga perbatasan desa konoha yang mengira sasuke akan menyerang konoha.

"Na-Naruko – kun. Aku membelikan bunga untukmu. Semoga kau menyuakinya"

"Arigatou Naruto – kun. Aku menyukai bunga ini." Pipi naruko mulai memerah.

"lihat disela – sela pelastik bunga itu naruko – kun."

"wahh.. gelang ini bagus sekali. Aritaou naruto.."

"naruko.."

"apa naruto – kun ?"

"ma-mau kah kau jadi pa-pacarku ?" naruto sedikit gugup mengucapkanya.

"Emm.." jantung naruko mulai berdenyut kencang. Dia begitu senang jika ternyata naruto meyukainnya.

""Emm.." ? artinya iya atau tidak ?" tanya naruto memastikan.

"I-iya.."

"I Love You naruko – chan" bisik naruto sambil memeluk kekasihnya itu. Begitu hangat saat itu.

"I Love You to naruto – kun". Ucap naruko dengan senyum hangatnya.

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang melihat pemandangan kota konoha di balkon apartemen sambil menikmati secangkir coklat hangat.

Padangan mata saphire mereka bertemuan. Naruto tersenyum melihat kekasih cantiknya itu.

Ketika melihat coklat yang ada dipipi naruko , naruto tak bisa menahan tawanya dan langsung mengusap coklat yang ada dipipi naruko.

"Hem.. sebaiknya kita tidur. Ini sudah malam" ucap naruko.

"Selamat tidur naruko sayang.. " ucap narto sambil mengelus rambut pilang naruko.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Go ! Chapet 4 Update ^^**

**REVIEWNYA !**


End file.
